tales_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucien
"Hey, hey, have you heard of the man who lost his entire left side? Don't worry, the doctors fixed him up real good. He's all right now. Heh, pretty funny, yeah?" '' 'Background' The only son of Margaret and Dominic Maddox. Lucien was born and raised in the bustling city of Falone. Growing up, he was given almost everything he could ever ask for, but Falone never really felt like home to him. And while the piano lessons, masked balls, and hunts seemed like paradise to some, it just wasn't the life he wanted. Lucien wanted to go on adventures, learn magic, and see the world. So when the "utter disappointment" turned 18, he left home and joined the guild. 'Character' 'Appearance & Personality' A bit of a coward and a hedonist, Lucien is in no way an ideal guilder. The summoner would rather play pranks on people than play hero, and would much rather tell ghost stories than stick his neck out for someone. In the past, Lucien never really went out of his way to help others, often going on quests simply for the gald and the adventures. But he's not a bad person, and during his travels with the Pride, he's learned to be more caring, to rise to the challenge whenever his friends needed him. He's still not a hero, but he's learned to be braver. And beneath the horrible pick-up lines and bad puns, one will find a fun-loving dork, who doesn't exactly know what he wants to do with his life or who he wants to be. But he doesn't really care, Lucien is a go-with-the-flow kind of guy with little to no shame. Wearing ridiculous panda hats, telling the lamest jokes, and summoning tuna fish out of the sky, he doesn't mind being silly if it means a good laugh. But that's not all there is to Lucien, and beneath the goofy grins and his tendency to tease and flirt, is a guy who'll do almost anything to make the important people in his life happy. 'Fighting Style' When it comes to fights, Lucien relies mainly on his beast cards. The cards are imbued with magic and they contain various pictures of animals and magical creatures. To summon something, Lucien needs a drop of his blood. Mostly, he bites down on his thumb and smears it onto the card's surface. When this happens, his thoughts meld with his chosen summon's thoughts and he gains control of the animal. However, such a feat requires immense concentration. If Lucien fails to focus, the animal's instincts will fight for control. And if he loses said concentration, his summon will go berserk, and instead of targeting opponents, it would become an unpredictable threat. Because of this, he tends to use weaker summons because the stronger the summon, the slower his movements and reaction time. Often, Lucien tries to get the job done as quickly as possible, because the longer he controls a summon, the more their thoughts meld with his and tear away at his concentration. When this happens he must sever the ties immediately, or risk part of the animal's instincts seeping into his head and mucking up his thoughts for short periods of time. When his summons suffer a severe blow they return to their card state, the card can be used again unless ripped. Injuries inflicted on his summons do not transfer to him, but he tries to keep his animals out of harm's way because when they do get hurt, the pain they receive also shoots throughout him. 'Relationships' '''Name + Link' I really need to fill up this section sometime. (WIP!) 'Trivia' *Soda is love. Soda is life. *Terrible dancer. Has two left feet. Dance with him at your own risk. *Loves books, he's awfully fond of horror stories.